Prometheus's Fire
by lalulweeb914
Summary: When the Evil Titan, Kronos, plans to douse Prometheus's fire and plunge the world into darkness, Percy, his old friends, and a new friend must stop him before time runs out.
1. Chapter 1

My dream began in infinite darkness, stretching as far as the eye can see. I felt panicked, like something was about to happen, and at all costs I had to stop it. Slowly, light started to seep into my vision, emanating from bronze braziers that lined a dark black marble hall. There were black columns in between each brazier and at the end there was a throne.

The throne was black like all the rest of the hall, but thin veins of gold were interlaced through the marble, making it both majestic and frightening.

Sitting erect upon it sat a man with sandy blonde hair and scar below his eye.

"Bring it forth."

His voice was evil. It was unlike anything I've ever heard, and evil was the only word that could describe it.

There was a variety of different monsters surrounding the hall, though none of them noticed me. A telekhine scuttled forward holding something bright in its hands. When it reached the throne, it held the object above its head as it kneeled.

That's when I got a good look at it. My breath caught in my throat and I felt dizzy and sick to my stomach. In the telekhine's hands (or flippers, I couldn't really tell which) was a small lone flame, burning red and orange and giving more light than even the largest of flames in the braziers.

"It is time." The man leaned forward in his throne and reached for the holy fire. No! I tried to scream for him to stop, but I couldn't say a word. I tried to run to the flame, but I was held by invisible bonds.

The beautiful light flickered in his eyes as the man took the fire from the telekhine.

"And now the world shall be enveloped in darkness." He held the flame between his white hands, with one above it and one below. Then he clapped his hands together and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke with my hair matted on my face and the sheets hot and sticky. Breathing deeply, I sat up and took a long look around the cabin. My cabin mates were still asleep and it was dark outside so I guessed it was about two a.m. Everything seemed perfectly normal. What I saw… it was just a dream right? Nothing more.

Oh, who am I kidding? I'm a Half-Blood. Dreams like that aren't just dreams. I probably saw Kronos's next evil plan. Add that to the fact that Apollo, the god of prophecy, is my father, and I've most likely just witnessed some future event that will lead to the downfall of the Olympians and all of mankind being plunged into horrible world of infinite darkness from which there is no return! …. Sorry. I tend to get carried away when I'm ranting…

I needed some space. I left the Apollo cabin and walked down to the beach. It's not that I'm a huge fan of Poseidon, in fact I don't like water much at all (don't tell Percy), but at least it's peaceful. And quiet. If you've ever been down to a sandy beach at two in the morning, with the moon shining bright and full and reflecting across the water, you probably understand why I like it so much.

I came down here to think, but I didn't want to think about what I'd just seen. That fire…it couldn't be… and that man… I recognized him as Luke, but…

I was so deep in thought that I almost missed the sound of footsteps approaching the beach where I stood.

I spun around and, oh, guess who. Percy Jackson strode up to me asked, "What are doing out here, Anala?"

I didn't particularly want to talk much, but I answered him eventually.

"I just need to think. I've had a bad dream… You?"

"Same… I've been having this reoccurring dream lately and, I don't know, it just bothers me."

My curiosity perked up like a puppy who just sniffed his dinner. Did he have the same dream that I did? I cautiously asked, "What about?"

He looked at me, trying to decide whether or not he trusted me enough to tell me. I knew Percy fairly well. I mean, I came to Camp Half-Blood a year after he did, and I accompanied him on the quest to save Artemis last year.

I guess he finally concluded that he could confide in me.

"Luke," he began, "Or Kronos, or Luke, I mean, well technically Kronos, but still Luke, but Kronos-"

"Just stick with Luke."

"Right, Luke. Well, he's looking for something, but having trouble finding it. And now he's really frustrated. I told Chiron about it, but he has no idea what Kron- I mean Luke could be searching for. Even Mr. D. is stumped… not that he cares." He looked glum. I suppose Percy must hate prophetic dreams as much as I do.

I sighed, I guess we haven't been having the same dream, but the more information the better.

"Well, we'd better go talk to him again."

"Why?"

"Because I know what he's looking for."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "From your dream?" He asked. I nodded grimly.

"Come on."

And together we trudged away from the beach and towards to the Big House.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review, people, review! Please please please please! This is my first fanfic, but I guarantee the story will move ahead fast and get very, very interesting! FYI for all those confused, this is written from the POV a character I made up named Anala, who is the daughter of Apollo and very powerful. She'll embark on a quest and (hopefully) save the world from ultimate doom, but at what price? Read and review!**

Getting an audience with Chiron was surprisingly easy, considering the time. It turns out that Percy can talk to Chiron at all hours because of his dreams. Lucky me.

Of course Mr. D. had to join our discussion, according to Chiron, so I hoped that Percy could hold his temper long enough for me to at least tell them what was going on.

"You people had better have a REALLY good reason for forcing me into this, you should know by now that there is nothing I hate more than being awoken in the middle of the night by you inconsiderate children." Mr. D. looked like he would have continued yelling about our "rudeness" But Chiron intervened.

"I'm sure that it is a very good reason, Mr. D, and the sooner you sit down and listen, the sooner you can continue with your precious beauty sleep." Mr. D. gave a little huff but then fell silent. Then Chiron turned and addressed Percy and I, "Percy, Anala, tell us, what happened"

I opened my mouth to speak, but Percy beat me to it.

"Well, sir, I had another one of those dreams last night."

"With Luke?"

"Yes, it was the same as all the others, but when I left the cabin to get some air I ran into Anala here and, well, she's seems to know what's going on."

Mr. D. looked at me and asked, "Well? What happened? Speak quickly" Apparently Mr. D. really wanted to get back to his beauty sleep.

I took a deep breath, a three of them were staring at me intently. "Prometheus's Fire," I simply said, "that's want he's looking for. He wants to put it out,"

Chiron and Mr. D's jaws dropped simultaneously, and, as usual, Percy just looked confused. No surprise there.

"That's… unbelievable… That Kronos would go to that much of an extent to defeat us.." Chiron looked to shocked to say much more.

"He must be more desperate than we thought." Mr. D actually looked liked he cared, but then again, this affects him too.

"Umm, hello? I'm little confused here. Explain, please." Percy waved his hands to remind everybody that he existed and was utterly clueless, not that we needed a reminder.

"Prometheus's Fire, Percy," I obliged, "it's the first flame brought to mankind by Prometheus from Olympus. He brought it down against the gods' will, but that's what led to the evolution of humans. It's the beginning of the chain of discoveries that led to our current civilization. All other fire was born from that holy flame, but Prometheus's Fire remained the most powerful of all, and it never went out. If Kronos finds and douses the fire, all other fire shall also be destroyed, even the sun. And without fire, humans and gods alike would fall into darkness, become weak, and die out within the first week of the destruction of fire."

All he could say was, "oh." Well I guess now he knew what was going on.

"We'll need to-"

Chiron was interrupted by Mr. D who had just remembered about his beauty sleep again. "Yes, yes. We need to assign a quest.. Yada yada yada. Run along now, to the oracle, be on your way. If you're still here by dawn you will invoke my wrath, which you don't want invoked. As for me, I'm going to bed, as promised. Now get going!"

Mr. D hustled out of the room and down the corridor. Chiron sighed and said, "Well, I was going to say that we need to discuss what to do next, but seeing as our Camp director has spoken, I guess we already know what to do." He turned to me. "Anala, will you accept this quest?"

Okay, this was not going anywhere near what I had anticipated. I did not want to go within a thousand miles of that fire. The temptation to wield it would be torture. But, I couldn't let this responsibility fall to anybody else. I had to do this. My father had known that, and shown me that vision of the future so I'd figure it out.

"Yes. I accept."

"Then proceed to the attic to talk to the oracle, and see where your destiny lays."

With one last look at Percy and Chiron, I walked to the stairs and into the attic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review… it would make me so happy if you would review. Please? Don't you want to make me happy? (Come on, I'm getting desperate!)**

"_You shall depart with companions six,_

_And cross the desert, to face the monkey's tricks._

_Finding the great magic of which you seek,_

_Must be done within the week._

_And to prevail, in the end,_

_You must find a long lost friend."_

I do believe that I have mentioned how much I hate prophetic dreams. Well, for the record, I actually hate ALL forms of prophecy, especially the ones that make absolutely no sense! I mean, come on! The monkey's tricks?! What is that supposed to mean?

…. Okay, okay fine I admit it, it does make sense. Except for the monkey's tricks part.

My father thinks I've got some serious anger management issues, ever since my little childhood outbursts that surprised him so much, but you can't expect to raise a child on your own and not get some of those! ……. Ohhhhh…. I haven't said anything about that yet have I? Do me a favor? Add forgetfulness to my ever-increasing list of character flaws.

My mother died a few days after I was born. I was originally put into an orphanage, but when I turned four I began blowing things up and setting stuff on fire. I didn't mean to! It just sort of happened, and the Mist didn't do anything to cover it up. I became obsessed with fire. (Pyromaniac, another for my list of character flaws)

When I began drawing fire out of midair, and even throwing fire balls, the gods couldn't ignore it any longer. At the age of six, they brought me to Mount Olympus and told me who I was. They held a council trying to decide what to do with me.

Okay, understand this, I was six. I was innocently playing with a bunch of toys when a big, powerful god shows up and drags me to some weird Greek place. I was scared, confused, and getting angry (remember the whole anger management problem I told you about?) .

The gods had decided that I had to be raised by one of them, that or they could kill me, which Apollo would never allow. They had narrowed down their choices of who to do the job to between Artemis and Apollo. Artemis wanted me for a Hunter. Apollo wanted me because I was his daughter and, well, according to him there was no greater reason.

Apollo and Artemis were yelling at each other and it looked like they might start to physically fight over me. I was so stressed out and confused that I did something a few certain market satyrs and nymphs will never forgive me for. Yes, I blew up a large part of Mount Olympus. VERY large part. Artemis and Apollo stopped fighting. All eyes turned to me. I guess that's when Artemis decided that she didn't want a fire crazed girl as her Hunter. Apollo, my father, raised me until the age of thirteen when he finally agreed to send me to Camp Half-Blood.

Well, congratulations, now you have heard my childhood story, so I think I should continue with my present story.

After listening to the mummy tell me about my fate, I took a deep breath and returned to the lounge where Percy and Chiron awaited me.

"Still sane?" Percy asked.

I sighed and said, "Have I ever really been sane?"

"Point taken." Percy replied, grinning.

Chiron said, "Well?"

I repeated the prophecy to them, and now that I have been thoroughly distracted by telling you my childhood story, I've completely forgotten about being angry about it. Thanks.

"Six companions? Huh. It appears that our classic number three is no longer the one." Chiron sighed.

"Well, you know, Chiron, six is a multiple of three and it also happens to be-" Annabeth was interrupted by Per- wait… Annabeth? What? When did she get here? Huh?

"Annabeth, please, I don't need a headache now." Percy had said.

She rebuked by saying, "Well, Seaweed Brain, just because your head is too small to compreh-"

This time I interrupted her. "Whoa, um when did you get here? What are you doing here?"

Chiron answered me. "While you were in the attic Percy fetched her. She asked to be notified as soon as we knew what was up, so we kept our promise to do so."

Annabeth nodded and said, "I'm coming with you, like it or not. I care about what Luke is up to and if you honestly think that I'm going to turn down a chance to see Prometheus's Fire you're crazy."

"So this is just sight seeing for you?"

"Well, you know, Prometheus's Fire is a-"

Percy groaned, "Um, yeah. Remember the whole I-don't-want-a-headache thing?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "Fine, but I'm coming and you can't stop me."

"That's good 'cause I was going to ask you anyway, and also Grover. Do you think he'd agree?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah sure. He may deny it, but Grover loves the whole save-the-world-once-a-week thing." Percy replied.

"Great. And I was thinking we could take along the Stoll brothers as our other two."

Annabeth looked slightly shocked by this. "The twins? Are you kidding? If we take them, we'll lose all our possessions within the first night."

I defended them saying, "Oh, come on, Annabeth. I know they've been itching to go on a quest for a long time. And anyway, I'm sure I can get them to promise not to steal any of our stuff."

"If that's possible." she added, but then nodded. "Okay, fine. But I'm exhausted. How about we leave at nine in the morning?"

I looked at the clock. It was three thirty. Sounded fine by me.

But Chiron reminded us, "Mr. D's wrath will be invoked if you're still here at dawn, remember?"

"Oh please. Mr. D won't actually get up until eleven, and by then we'll be long gone. I think nine is great."

Chiron murmured his consent and something about also being tired, then went down the hall and into a room, shutting the door.

"I'll stop by the Hermes Cabin and tell the Stolls what's up. Percy, can you find Grover and tell him?" I asked

Percy nodded and we all walked out into the night, heading our separate ways. I wondered if, after this quest, we would ever set foot here again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, please please please. I am begging you, please review! Writing is my life! I really want to know how I can make it better and you guys are my only hope! Please tell what you think of my story and PLEASE help me to make it better!**

As I expected, Connor and Travis Stoll were overjoyed to be going on our little quest. I tried to emphasize the seriousness of the situation to them, but the two were too busy celebrating to hear me. Maybe bringing them along wasn't such a good idea.

We didn't actually leave Camp until nine thirty, just because of a bunch of nasty good bye surprises the Stoll brothers had stashed away in each inhabited cabin before leaving. We had a hard time getting away from the angry campers.

"Just something for them to remember us by." Travis had said.

When we finally left camp, each with full bags of clothes, money, ambrosia, and nectar, we were piled into the back of an old car. Connor drove, and I sat next to Travis and Grover.

"I wonder how close Luke is to finding the fire." Percy said, breaking the silence a couple miles away from camp.

"The prophecy said within the week, so that's five days." I reminded him.

"Oh, right." He replied. It was an awkward silence for another couple seconds before he spoke up again.

"Speaking of the prophecy, you said before that you understood all of it except for the monkey." I nodded, this was true.

"Well," he continued, "then what did it mean by 'find a long lost friend'?"

Uh-oh. I tensed up, this was not something I wanted to talk about AT ALL. I wasn't even sure of it myself. I mean, up until I heard the prophecy, I thought he was dead.

"It must be Luke, Percy, who else could it be?" Oh. Well, that works. Maybe, just maybe, they can believe it's Luke, then I can get away with not telling them about my secret.

Percy's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think it's talking about Luke, Annabeth. He hasn't exactly been gone a really long time and I don't think there's any chance of getting him back."

"Yes, there must be! Who else could the prophecy be talking about?"

"That's what I was hoping Anala might know."

"Oh so you just want Luke to be evil, then? You just want to believe that there is no chance of getting him back!" Annabeth looked very, very angry.

Percy turned back to her, surprised and said, "Of course not, I just thi-"

Annabeth interrupted him with more screaming, but I didn't hear because I jammed my iPod earphones into my ear and blasted my music. Thank you, Apollo! He gave me this iPod when I was ten and it held every single song in reality. I love it.

Travis looked at me jealously and grabbed one of my earphones so he could drone them out too. I sighed and let him let him take one. But then the earphone morphed into three more. He looked at it, confused, but then grinned and handed me one while he stuck the other two into his ears. Did I mention I love this iPod?

Annabeth and Percy kept on arguing until Annabeth was reduced to tears and Percy looked completely pissed off. Grover and Connor both looked liked they were getting severe headaches, so we stopped at a gas station market to grab some Advil.

Travis and Percy went into the store with the other two, so that left me and the crying Annabeth. I guess I had to say something.

"Hey, you know he's just trying to do what he thinks is best."

Annabeth looked at me with red, puffy eyes and said, "But he doesn't understand!"

"Understand what?"

"That.. That.." She cried and shook her head.

"You can tell me." This was so unlike her. I've never seen Annabeth cry in my life. But Luke is touchy subject with her, so I guess there's good reason

"That I… that I love Luke!" She broke down into more sobs and I hugged her. This was driving me crazy. She can't love Luke. He's evil.

"Are you sure you do?" I asked her cautiously.

"Y-yes, I am. I've loved him ever since I met him."

"Annabeth, please, think about all he's done. He's willingly given his body as a host for Kronos. He's denied the gods. He's planned to destroy all mankind. He's even trapped you under the sky! How can you love a man like that?"

"I-I just-"

"He doesn't care about you, Annabeth. I know this is hard, but you have to understand! Luke wants all that we believe in destroyed! He wants the world as we know it reduced to nothingness! If you continue to believe that he cares for you, Luke will use that and turn it against you! Please, Annabeth. Percy is right. We can't change Luke back. You have to get over him, and move on. Can you do that?"

It took her awhile to answer but, eventually, between sobs, she choked out, "I'll try,"

Oh, I am so good. Well, if I live through this, at least I know I have a promising career in counseling.

Finally, the other four came out from the store and sat back down into the car. Annabeth leaned on me for the next couple hours until Connor drove into a little hotel stay in for the night. We had made very good distance in one day to get to our destination. Like the prophecy said, we had to go the desert. Nevada, here we come.


	6. Chapter 6

Again, I ask you to please review! Thank you to those who already have! Thank you thank you thank you! But please! I need more… please…

**Get ready for some Percabeth! Don't worry I won't overdose, just a gentle supply to fuel a strong relationship.**

**Sorry, there's not much in this chapter except for a Percabeth moment, but, friendly advice, read carefully. Wouldn't want to miss something important would you? Bwahaha You want to know what the heck I'm talking about? Patience, patience. Chapter 7 will tell.**

**Please review or I shall give in to depression and my world will become a spiraling pit of sadness with no hope of return.**

Of the many traits Connor Stoll has, finding a nice hotel has got to be at the top of the list. The beds were comfortable, the price low, the food great, and it was right next to the train station, which had (wow, we are lucky!) a train leaving at ten tomorrow morning for Nevada.

Our good luck put us all in a good mood. We had arrived at the hotel around eight p.m. Which was a bit early, but after all headaches and lack of sleep, our group was exhausted and hungry.

After getting our room, which was actually a three bedroom deluxe suite, everybody went downstairs to get food. Everybody except Annabeth.

I nudged Percy, "Go apologize."

"What? NO! I only said what I believe in. There's no problem in that! She should apologize for being so stubborn!"

"Oh, right, and you're not stubborn at all, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"That's beside the point."

"Well, at least you should talk to her."

He grumbled, "Fine." But I knew he wanted to talk to her and was sorry that he had made her cry.

Travis, Connor, and I all spent awhile deciding what to eat. All the aromas of the different foods filled our nostrils and kept us switching our mind on what to eat.

Okay, yeah, I know what you're thinking. We should know better than to walk into a to-good-to-be-true hotel and actually stay there. But this place was so… natural. There wasn't a single thing strange about the hotel. I guess it is possible for there to be good things in this world.

The other two had to use the restrooms, so I brought the food up to our suite alone. I completely forgot that Percy and Annabeth were supposed to be having a heart-to-heart "I'm sorry" chat when I opened the door. Luckily for me, it barely made a sound and I stopped myself with the door only an inch open. They didn't notice me.

"I don't know why I'm still defending Luke, it's just… After knowing him for so long, it's just really hard to let him go." Annabeth spoke shakily. Percy must be having a hard time trying not to get her to cry.

"I'm sorry." Poor Percy. He must be having such an awkward time with this.

"You shouldn't be… I've been really unfair to you, you don't deserve to be treated that way."

He tried for some humor, classic Percy. "Well, I'm such a doofus, I might actually deserve it"

Annabeth cracked a small smile. "You always make me feel better, Percy." She leaned in little towards him.

"I don't know, I didn't make you feel better in the car.."

"I overreacted, I'm sorry." She leaned in more.

"You-" Percy didn't finish his sentence because Annabeth close the space between them and kissed him.

Yes, it was sweet. Yes, I am so bad for snooping on them, but hey, who would want to miss a moment like this?

Well, I had to get into the room because the boys were out of the bathroom and walking towards the door were I stood.

I walked in, looking down and making lots of noise so they'd have time to break apart and think I never saw them.

"Hey, I've got food."

Percy got of the couch were he had been sitting and, still looking dazed and a tad confused, said, "Oh, thanks."

Once the others came into the room, all five of us ate and spoke small talk until we adjourned and went into separate rooms to go to sleep.

When I was asleep, I had the strangest feeling. It was like I was about to get another prophetic dream, but something held it back. But I didn't really think about it until the next day, when we got on the train and headed for Nevada. So far so good.


End file.
